Laser beams are used widely throughout industry for a variety of applications. It is often desirable to increase utilization of a laser by applying its beam to a number of work stations.
Splitting a beam into multiple, lower powered beams, or switching the beam from one work station to another is known; however, complicated systems and methods have typically been used.